


Of Love and Family 爱与家庭

by Augathra



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Chinese, Death Knight!Lothar, Lothar is sort of like Darth Vader, M/M, Mpreg, Star War parody, so Khadgar has a pair of TWINS!, 中文, 星战梗
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augathra/pseuds/Augathra
Summary: 洛萨死在了燃烧平原，他并不知道此时卡德加已有了近三个月的身孕……20年后，阿彻鲁斯迎来了新的大领主，卡德加也来到了东瘟疫。





	Of Love and Family 爱与家庭

**Author's Note:**

> 请看完这部分哦！  
> （躺平）估计和我聊过魔兽历史的都知道我对于让同人设定与lore紧密相扣有多执着。光是编排时间线我可以翻一天书，做一整天的新手剧情。  
> 这次写的更是绞尽脑汁，毕竟是Mpreg的剧情，加入了洛卡两人的孩子，要让他们合情合理地活到WLK时代，并且融入大家熟知的死骑剧情还是蛮纠结的。  
>  文章以电影线为主，没拍的部分走游戏，对时间线有改编。以小说为主，编年史为辅（快点出3啊，我好想知道德拉诺爆炸后卡德加的故事啊！）。  
> 按照电影剧情，卡德加并未在卡拉赞学习过。那么黑门0年=他17岁，而根据推算，洛萨在38岁左右（指挥官你害臊不？）。  
> 注意！小说里，暴风城被摧毁是黑门4年左右，但由于电影大大缩短了第一次战争的长度，相当于电影把后续故事往前推进了3年。
> 
> 那么根据编年史，游戏时间节点如下↓而本文 电影时间线=游戏黑门-3年  
>  （游戏）黑门6年：洛萨战死，卡德加（电影年龄20岁）已有3个月左右的身孕。  
>  黑门7年：瓦里安回暴风城登基，图拉扬负责重建，卡德加则带着孩子开始建立守望堡。  
>  黑门8年：去看《穿越黑暗之门》，卡德加等五小强远征，留下孩子。  
>  ……  
>  黑门26年（应该不会错，不排除编年史出后会有修正）：TBC剧情结束，卡德加回到达拉然（时年40岁，和洛萨死的时候差不多岁数），孩子们20岁左右，巫妖王苏醒，联盟部落前往北裂境  
>  黑门27年：故事主线，我们熟知的WLK奥核战争、奥杜亚等等
> 
> 人物设定就不多说了。洛萨（阿纳金/达斯·维达），卡德加（帕德梅），凯兰（卢克），爱达丽奥（莱娅）……一想到这样提里奥就是欧比旺，我简直要笑岔气了，各位大领主你们都是绝地啊！而灰烬使者就是光剑！死亡领主们……都是西斯！  
> 洛萨在阿彻鲁斯代替了达里安·莫格莱尼，而圣光礼拜堂决战，卡德加+儿子凯兰起了亚历山德罗斯的作用，一家人和提里奥联手击退了巫妖王。  
> 毕竟是大撒狗血的同人（这次我真的很狗血哦），所以奥核线等等就不写了，主要写DK新手线+ICC线，正文完了有精力就写搞笑版TOC线。  
> PS：电影里洛萨的儿子叫做Callan，按照发音，“凯伦”应该是最合适的。电影的翻译是“卡伦”，而无论是简体版还是繁体版的《魔兽》电影小说都用的是“凯兰”，我挑了后者，更贴近些。（本来想用“凯伦”的，后来想想，这不是要和Kylo Ren撞梗了吗？啊哈哈哈哈哈）

法师之城达拉然，紫罗兰城塞，某个房间传来了清亮的哭声。

“恭喜，”暴风城的皇后塔瑞娅·乌瑞恩微笑着怀抱两个婴儿走向他们的“母亲”，“一对健康的双胞胎，姐姐与弟弟。”

躺在床上的卡德加想要伸手接过孩子，却发现自己脱力到连手都无法抬起，他虚弱地低声说道：“谢谢，让我看看他们……”

塔瑞娅把两个新生儿放在卡德加身侧，顺手拂开粘在法师额头与他年纪不符、湿透了的白发：“卡德，你辛苦了。”

卡德加看着已经是他亲人的塔瑞娅微笑点点头，小心翼翼碰了碰自己在死亡线上挣扎两天才生下的孩子：“哦，他们真的好小，红红的，和我想象的不一样呢。”

“新生儿都是这样的，过一段时间就会白白胖胖了。”

站在房间另一端既激动又不知所措的圣骑士图拉扬搓了搓手：“哦，天呐……卡德加你有为他们想好名字吗？”

法师无限爱怜地吻了吻闭着双眼入睡的一双儿女：“嗯，我早就想好了。”

卡德加向房间里另外站着的两人——大法师安东尼达斯以及克拉苏斯——点点头，最后带着几份坚定意味地看向塔瑞娅、孩子们的姑姑：“女孩叫做爱达丽奥（Adariall），男孩叫做凯兰（Callan）……爱达丽奥·洛萨和凯兰·洛萨。”

虽然心中早已有所准备，可塔瑞娅仍旧捂住嘴控制不住地流下了泪水。爱达丽奥和凯兰……她在战火中失去的女儿以及侄儿的名字。

房间中的另外三人安静又难过地看着洛萨仅剩的亲人们享受这许久未曾有的幸福时刻。

良久，卡德加带着几分担心地询问图拉扬和安东尼达斯：“孩子们的身份……”

图拉扬点点头：“不用担心，我已经和大法师安排好了。对外的消息是：你是孩子们的父亲，母亲是肯瑞托派去援助联盟的一个无名战斗法师，死于难产。”

“知道他们与洛萨关系的仅限于接生牧师以及我们几个，还有少数有关的人，比如说瓦里安陛下。”大法师安东尼达斯对于处理达拉然秘辛可谓相当有一手。

卡德加欣慰又惭愧：“不好意思，麻烦你了，大法师……”

安东尼达斯散发着蓝色奥术光辉的眼睛跃动了一下：“不要这么说，孩子。你和洛萨爱情结晶的诞生，是这个动荡世界难得的安慰。再说，我都已经习惯你给我带来的麻烦了。”

逃离达拉然、杀死麦迪文、拒绝成为下一任守护者而是在暴风城当法师顾问、洛丹伦联盟峰会舌战诸王、打败兽人后挺着肚子逃回达拉然待产……卡德加觉得自己大概是安东尼达斯教过最为顽劣的徒弟了，他不好意思地笑了笑，转而开始向最后也最重要的一个人致谢：“克拉苏斯大人，感谢你……要不是因为你，我——”

高等精灵形态的龙族抬手打断卡德加：“毋须多谢，协助你诞下新生命的是红龙女王。因为你和洛萨为守护艾泽拉斯作出了超越凡人的贡献，她才会欣然赐福珍贵的龙血。”

顿了顿，永远透着优雅与平和的克拉苏斯皱起眉：“恕我先行告退，看到你能安全生下孩子我就安心了……阿莱克丝塔萨仍被囚禁于格瑞姆巴托，我还在策划营救她的方法。”

卡德加点点头，他太能理解担心爱人安危是何种滋味了，前几年他几乎日日都在为冲锋陷阵在前线的洛萨焦心。红龙法师手指法阵转动，消失在了身后打开的传送门中。

经过战争洗礼长达12个月的孕期，持续两天两夜的剧烈阵痛，体力过度透支的卡德加再也熬不住了，感觉到了自己意识的涣散。在眼皮开始沉沉合上之前，他吻了吻自己的两个孩子，图拉扬走到床边，单膝跪下，为他盖好薄毯：“睡吧睡吧，卡德加，好好休息，你太累了。”

卡德加陷入黑甜乡前听到的最后一句话是圣骑士真挚且神圣的誓言：“……我们会好好保护他俩的。‘洛萨之子’们会尽全力守护真正的洛萨之子。”

洛萨，洛萨，洛萨。

卡德加幸福地睡着了。是的，安度因·洛萨已死，然而，他和他的孩子——新希望——却降临于世。

 

是夜，卡德加梦到了许多往事，梦境再也不是近年来反复折磨他充满了痛苦思念的混沌。

梦里，他又一次被指挥官大人压在书桌上。

第一次骑狮鹫、第一次去卡拉赞、第一次实战……洛萨总是带着几分调笑的爱称：“耍戏法的”“书虫”“小织法者”……

冰蓝的眼睛注视着自己，饱含爱意那句“我为你骄傲”。

仲夏夜的烟火大会，两人在军营的那间办公室里甜蜜激烈的第一次做爱。

暴风城沦陷，北上洛丹伦并肩作战。

紧张谦卑地向克拉苏斯祈求一滴生命缚誓者的血液，默默忍受身体长出一副新器官的痛苦。

铁炉堡前，想要告诉洛萨肚子里新生命的律动，而联盟指挥官激昂的演讲里那句“五天，我们将在五天内解决这些”，让他心怀不安准备在战后再分享喜悦。

然而燃烧平原大皇家之剑碎裂，他的爱永远葬在了那片不毛之地。

将悲痛转为力量，忍受着异于常人的怀孕反应，一鼓作气摧毁黑暗之门。

偷偷回到达拉然养胎，身体日益消瘦，黑发转为银丝，仿佛所有的生命都供给了缓慢成长的新生命……

这是很长的一个梦，悲伤与喜悦交织。梦的结尾是暴风城的城墙上，他和洛萨，和小小的爱达丽奥、凯兰，一起静静地看着烟花绽放。

 

-·-·-·-·-·-

 

二十年后。

浮于云端的达拉然飞到了北裂境凌冽的寒风中

六人议会新首领罗宁紧皱着眉头读完最新的魔网能量流向报告，从疯狂中找回理智的蓝龙王对奥术能量的抽取对于法师们来说简直如同掐断了生命来源，凛惧岛一战怕是不可避免了。（注1）

然而……从长眠中醒来的巫妖王将痛苦死去的辛德拉苟莎复活为冰霜巨龙，这意味着天灾也开始行动了。最近，天灾之主似乎带着他手下的死亡骑士们前往东瘟疫之地，这可不是好的征兆，那边是圣骑士们的基地……

肯瑞托有限的力量没办法双线作战！罗宁握紧了拳头。

“罗宁，你的眉头都可以夹死苍蝇了。”一个带着笑意的声音从大厅后侧传来。

“卡德加！”罗宁朝银发的同僚挥挥手。他和卡德加在学徒时代并不算熟悉，毕竟一个是守护者候选人，而另一个是大家避之不及的劣等生。然而两人同样被命运选中的经历（以及旺盛的好奇心），让罗宁和从外域归来的卡德加迅速熟悉起来。

简单的蓝色法袍，银色的短发，从外域归来的英雄容颜随时间沧桑了不少，然而本就英俊还带着几分可爱气息的大法师反而因为成熟里融着风趣的性格越发引人注目了。

“情况不妙？”卡德加担心地问道。

罗宁摇摇头：“奥术能量被大量地抽向奥核之心，玛里苟斯已经公开向我们宣战了……天灾也活跃了起来，巫妖王带着麾下死亡骑士飞去了东瘟疫，尚不清楚目的为何。”

东瘟疫，卡德加捏紧了手中的乌鸦杖。凯兰正在东瘟疫协助提里奥·弗丁重振白银之手的力量。

    红发的法师叹了口气：“然而我们毕竟刚刚重建完成，肯瑞托的人手光是对付蓝龙王都严重不足。”

    卡德加沉思了一会：“你知道的，爱达丽奥正在和普劳德摩尔女士以及梅里·冬风进行重组提瑞斯法议的工作，你可以与他们联手，同时向龙眠神殿求助。巨龙们不会放着并没有真正恢复理智的玛里苟斯不放的。”

    罗宁点点头，卡德加的思路和他一致，不过这就意味着……“那么你要负责东瘟疫那边吗？”他是个喜欢直言直语的人，“联合白银之手？”

    卡德加笑了起来：“刚好凯兰就在那边，从外域回来之后我和他见面的次数屈指可数，就当是来一次长时间的家庭团聚吧。”

    每次提到一双儿女，卡德加的眼神就会格外温柔，这让罗宁不禁想起了自己和温蕾萨的两个双胞胎儿子。他颇为内疚地说道：“……这样你和爱达丽奥在一起的时间就又少了。”

    卡德加大笑起来：“虽然我回来不到两年，爱达丽奥就开始嫌弃我这个父亲管得太多了，她宁可跟着吉安娜成天往返于塞拉摩和达拉然。”

“我懂，”罗宁摇摇头，“这个年纪的孩子就是充满了对世界的探索心，厌恶管教。”

卡德加露出怀念的神情：“我在她这个年纪时，第一次关闭了黑暗之门呢。爱达丽奥继承了我和她父——母亲的精神，热诚而勇敢地守护着这片土地。”

罗宁一时间不知道接什么话好，鲜少有人知道卡德加妻子的故事，他的一双儿女仿佛是圣光赐予的一般，凭空出现。不过从每次卡德加谈到她的神情来说，大法师一定深深地爱着她、怀念她……

卡德加摇摇头：“有吉安娜的保护，我不担心爱达丽奥。反倒是凯兰跟着乌瑟尔、提里奥经历过太多波折、吃过太多苦，我更担心他的心态。爱达丽奥东渡到卡利姆多经历过第三次战争，更成熟稳重些。相反凯兰和提里奥一起流放了许久，难免叛逆急躁些，此次去东瘟疫我也想更好地了解下他。”

罗宁拍拍卡德加的肩膀表示理解：“卡德加，我们靠你了。”

银发的法师笑着说：“哦，都一头白发的我又要担责任了。艾泽拉斯从不曾有过片刻宁静，不是吗？”

 

同一时刻，东瘟疫。

阿彻鲁斯悬于空中，浓重的阴影投射在被烧成灰烬的避风郡上。位于高地的死亡止境，用黑色兜帽遮住苍白容颜的新生死亡骑士们身背符文巨剑，整齐地单膝跪地向他们的指挥官宣誓效忠。

站在指挥台上的大领主丝毫没有在意身后那群渴望着承认的新兵们。他只是静静地看着避风郡满地的尸体，食尸鬼们正在欢宴。

就在不久前，他骑着死亡战马上肆意地屠杀着面前土地上的民众，男人、女人、老人、小孩……一个不留。

“不留活口！”巫妖王——他的主人——冰冷的话语直接在他脑海里回荡，“弱者才会有仁慈之心！”

他不是弱者，他是强者中的强者。

或许达里安·莫格莱尼有着几分本事，然而甫一复活的他就以近乎压倒性的优势轻松横扫他和萨沙里安等众多死亡骑士精英，证明了自己的力量。

新晋的阿彻鲁斯大领主轻而易举就踏平了他们与新亚法隆之间最后的障碍：避风郡以及圣光之尖的血色舰队。

恐惧的尖叫仍在他耳边回响，鲜血溅到手上的温热还在，可是他并不满足，他依旧觉得……空虚。

“你需要更多死亡。”巫妖王的声音再度响起，“来填补无尽的饥渴。”

他勾起了嘴角，是的，他无时不刻都在饥渴之中，他的胸中似乎缺少了什么。不是那些对他毫无价值的记忆，他缺少的是某种……更让他怀念的东西。

现在，唯有不断的杀戮才能暂时填补这份空虚。

巫妖王的声音寒冷入骨，然而死亡骑士是不会有冷意的：“为我消灭掉那些血色小丑们。”

站在一旁尊敬地看着新领主的瓦拉纳尔亲王询问道：“下一步该怎么办，洛萨大人？”

      洛萨散发着寒冷蓝光的眼睛燃烧起来：“ ** _We press on. 我们压迫众生。_** ”

**【TBC】**

 

注1：凛惧岛即国服的考达拉

注2：顺路推荐一个我很喜欢的游戏卡画手（BG代入向，慎），她画的长条有套衣服应该是根据电影的紫罗兰版，本文里卡德加就是穿的蓝色版（感觉小卡好适合蓝色啊啊），DA地址：http://www.deviantart.com/art/BtDP-692047066


End file.
